


In The Moonlight

by asterismos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Late 1700s, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, First Kiss, Flowery Prose, Fluff, Kissing, Mute Annabeth, Muteness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And their lips danced a moonlit waltz to the song of a saccharine choir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this drabble but I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> P.S. Listen to "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid because that's what this is based off of (minus the mermaid part but with the mute part). It really helps set the mood.

Percy gazed at the girl who sat silent across from him. Her name was Annabeth. That was she'd written when asked, at least. She did not talk at all, for a reason Percy did not know but he didn't really care whether she spoke or not. Annabeth was amazing in her own right, and never tried to be. She made him laugh and smile, and it took little effort from her to do so. Not once did she utter a word to him and yet all this time, Percy found himself yearning to learn more about her.

She gazed back at him, the small breeze blowing strands of her blonde hair into her face. Percy had to resist the urge to brush it away with his hand. Her normally grey eyes reflected both the water and the moonlight, illuminating it a strange blueish hue. Percy smiled at her, basking in the warmth of the glittering smile in her eyes.

The boat that carried them drifted along the currents. Crickets, frogs and dozens of small birds harmonized softly in the distance, a saccharine choir in the picturesque world encompassing them. Percy wished there was some way to capture this moment physically, a way to keep the memory with him. Unfortunately, no such way was possible.

Annabeth cast him a sideways glance before snapping her eyes to the water, where three ducklings followed behind their mother. Percy's smile widened. The sight made him long for kids. He had always wanted them, but he was always too busy to focus on that aspiration. He liked being a free spirit and had never thought having a wife was important. Looking at Annabeth, he still didn't think it was very important, but the thought was much more appealing to him. He could see himself marrying, definitely, but he really hoped that person would be someone like Annabeth.

Annabeth looked slightly startled when Percy took her hand, which he hadn't even actually planned. She glanced down at their now intertwined fingers, her expression softening. Dusting her cheeks and accentuating her lips was a roseate color. Her lips curved up ever-so-slightly in a bashful smile. She looked stunning in the moon's soft silver glow.

Percy decided then that he could not take it anymore. Slowly, tentatively, so as not to frighten her, he leaned forward. Annabeth met him halfway, and their lips danced a moonlit waltz to the song of the saccharine choir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! P.S. I take requests/prompts for drabbles and one shots and stuff. Just hit me up over on my Twitter: @loneodysseyx
> 
> Comments & kudos are absolutely wonderful! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
